Stranded
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Enrique is stranded on an island! How did that happen? And who is going to save him?


**Stranded**

_**Disclaimer** **– I do not own the Majestics.**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I've been on this island for days!" I sob, tears running down my normally smiling face. "It's obvious nobody will find me! Only Johnny knows where I am…" I glance at my reflection in the salty water. My blond hair is dull, filthy and tangled; so different than it regularly is. My red t-shirt/vest is missing so the yellow t-shirt underneath is clashing horribly with my hair. "Sandy and Brigitte are right…" I numbly muse, "I don't have _any _fashion sense!" I tug at the rips in my green jeans.

Here I am, a rich Italian kid, stranded on a deserted island all alone. I'm wearing clothing that is becoming rags after fleeing through the trees. All of this happened because I can't keep my mouth shut and insulted that imbecile, temperamental jerk, Johnny (who happens to be one of m best friends). All I did was call him an idiotic moron who dragged his family's high power down with his incompetence. That's not a reason to strand me on an island!

_**(Five days ago)**_

"Johnny…I win again. Jeez…you _suck _at curling! I though the Scottish were _good_ at this!" I noted dryly, brushing some ice shavings off of my jeans. "So pathetic…"

I backed away from him as his glare connected solidly with my eyes. "You think you're the coolest person in Italy?" he snapped heatedly. "Well…if you do, you're stupider than you look. And you look pretty stupid, Giancarlo!"

"W-what?" I growled menacingly at him. "What was that, McGregor?" I warned. I took a step closer to the redhead. "That coming from an incompetent moron…" I dismissed with a cruel grin. (We _ARE _friends! Don't get me wrong here!)

Johnny took a step back, aghast. "W-what did you say, Giancarlo?" he spluttered. Such grace…(Note sarcasm)

"Exactly what I said," I smirked at his reddening face (Anger, mind you! He is _not _blushing!). "Your poor family…all you do is bring them down with your idiot-stunts. Too bad!" I turned to walk away from him.

"Not so fast, Enrique Giancarlo!" Johnny sneered. He roughly grabbed my arm and walked into his house, dragging me along with him.

"What are you doing?" I struggled, but it was no use. Johnny's stronger than me. "Let me go, you stupid redhead!" Maybe it wasn't a good idea to insult him further…

**_(Back to present)_**

A raindrop falls in to my arm, causing me to look up. Not a good idea, though. Raindrops fall in buckets! In a matter of seconds I am completely drenched! I run to the shelter of the trees.

Finding a thick-branched tree, I quickly huddle under it for shelter. I doze slightly, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain falling on the leaves above and around me.

"Sssssssss…" I feel something flicker across my dirt-covered cheek. I open my eyes only to stare at a red and black _long _snake! 'My tutor said that bright snakes are usually poisonous…' I think, shocked.

I do what any man would do if they were faced with a poisonous snake. "AHHH!" I hit the snake aside, leap to my feet and dash out into the rain. "I wanna go home…" I cry. I sit on the watery sand. "Let me off of this island! Johnny!"

"Wipe your tears 'Rique!" a French-accented voice laughs. "Come on, 'Rique…get up!" I feel a hand rest comforting on my soaked, shaky shoulder. "Shhh…it's ok…"

"O-Ollie? Is it really you?" I practically cling to the French-boy! I'M SAVED! "H-how? Only J-Johnny knew w-where I-I am-m…" I shiver. "I'm g-glad t-to be s-saved…Oliv-ver!"

"I bet, Enrique! You look terrified!" I rest my against his side as he supports me over to his plane.

"Thanks…Ollie…"

**_(A few hours later. Scotland)_**

"Ah…hi ya Oliver, Enrique…" Johnny answers nervously. Oliver and I had come all the way from the island in CUBA to his home in Scotland. "D-didn't think I'd see you today…"

"Cut with the chit-chat!" I snap at him.

Oliver steps in front of me. "Johnny…how _could_ you? He could have _died_!" I never thought about that.

Johnny steps back from the angry French-boy. "W-well…he deserved it!"

"I deserved it?" I am oddly calm and quiet. "I deserved to be on an island for a week?" My voice was growing steadily louder. "I _deserved _to almost die?" I explode. "Johnny McGregor…you have one _second _to run away. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Johnny does an uncharacteristic thing now. "AHHHHHHHH!" He runs past me and out the door. I follow quickly behind him.

"Get back here, you fesso!" I shout. ('Fesso' – Italian for 'idiot'.)

Oliver sighs heavily. "Allez au revoir, mes amis…" ('Allez au revoir, mes amis' – French for 'Bye for now, my friends')

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author notes – I had to write this for my teacher in Writing Class. He had a list of what to do.**_

_**-My favorite food**_

_**-Collision**_

_**-Stranded**_

_**-Surrounded**_

_**-Phone Call**_

_**I liked stranded the best, so I wrote this Enrique fiction!**_


End file.
